happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Timid
Timid is a fan character of HTF. He is Toothy-And-Timid's most significant character and is the older brother of Toothy. Character Bio Timid was born and raised in Happy Tree Land by his parents, Bucky and Snow, along with his brother, Toothy, a mauve beaver. His appetite was just as big then and his parents had to spend a lot of money on food to keep him and when he was born, Toothy, fed. At his school on his first day of kindergarten, Timid met and befriended the teacher, a well-intentioned but dim witted blue moose named Lumpy. But other than that, he was too shy to talk to anyone, and spent recess sitting alone under a tree playing his GBA. Plus the other kids would pick on him, which made him sad and caused him to cry, about which they teased him more. But one day when he was being bullied, an unusually fast and strong bunny named Snug came to his rescue and beat up the bullies. Timid was grateful for this and he and Snug shared a hug. Snug also helped Timid feel welcome in Happy Tree Land by introducing him to other kids in their school and on their block. But later on tragedy struck. Timid was 14 and in the eighth grade, when he was called down to the office and told the news that his parents had been killed in a car wreck. Timid was devastated. He was very sad and cried pretty much all the time, but all his friends stuck by him and supported him, which made him feel better. Timid also had to care for Toothy all by himself, and this proved to be a challenge because of his inassertiveness and Toothy's mischievousness. Early on, Toothy would rudely refuse to do what Timid told him, and Timid would have to yell and scream to get him to do anything. But as time went on, that toned down now and they lived together very well for the most part. There were still incidences where they don't get along, but hey, they're brothers, so it's something you gotta expect. Eventually, a kindly sniper hybrid named Brainy adopted Timid and Toothy, and by extension their guardian angel, Starlight. And from there, their family kept growing. Brainy eventually got married to Giggles' Mom and so Giggles became their stepsister as well as her older sister, Blingy, the head cheerleader of Timid's cheer squad. And then they adopted Timid and Toothy's good friend Ticktock, were reunited with Toothy's twin sister, Gappy, adopted Timid and Ticktock's good friend Arlette, and then finally, Giggles' and Blingy's cousin Candy-Heart moved in with them, and they also adopted Ricky. And Timid lives happily with his whole family to this day. And yes, Timid is still really shy, but just be nice to him, and he'd love to be your friend! Timid's survival rate is about the same as his beaver brother's. His deaths usually involve sharp objects, being pierced, his head, choking, being sliced to pieces, or toilet based deaths. Though episodes written by Toothy-And-Timid may contradict this as he prefers clean and happy HTF fan art. Like his adoptive grandfather, Flippy, Timid has PTSD and has a flipped form. This PTSD originated when he went to Five Guys with his friend Twister, and an employee wouldn't give them their food. Not only that, but the employee also made fun of Twister, and called him little wench, the same insult Twister often gets from his arch enemy, Scats. The longer Twister argued with the employee, the more outraged Timid became, and he eventually turned into his flipped form, Turmoil, for the first time. He then proceeded to drag the employee into the kitchen and dunk his head in a fryer, press his face against a grill, and slit the employee’s throat with his claws. After this, Turmoil threw the employee out the window, and the employee skidded into the road, scratching up his already supremely jacked up face. The employee then died when he was run over by a cement mixer. Now whenever Timid sees people he holds dear being mistreated, he flips out and turns into Turmoil, and will kill the mistreater as brutally as possible. Personality Timid is a very nice boy, but extremely shy. He's also very sensitive and prone to cry. Whether he be sad, happy, scared, or touched. He also has a HUGE appetite and can and will eat over ten pounds of food. Especially if it's chinese for from Happy Tree Donald's. But he has a sensitive stomach and will pay for it later if he eats certain foods. He usually pays for it out the back end (into the toilet) but occasionally he'll vomit. Timid is also very feminine in his interests as he likes a lot of things that are stereo-typically feminine, such as the color pink, cheerleading as he is on the Happy Tree High cheerleading team, and flowers. He also cares a lot about Toothy and would knock the head of anyone who raised a hand against him, *cough* Bully. *cough* if it wasn't for how afraid he is to stand up for himself and others, when not flipped and he only rarely flips. Timid also cares a lot about Ricky and Ricky about him as well. Ricky doesn’t like to see Timid get jealous as he likes him just the way he is and thinks he doesn’t need to change himself. Ricky also gives Timid advice for how to deal with his problems and comforts him when he’s sad. Ricky wishes Timid didn’t flip so much, but luckily he doesn’t flip a lot. He is also very afraid of the gorey, dangerous world he lives in, knowing that he could be killed off at any moment. Episodes Starring Roles * Grandpop Right In! Featuring *Stink Differently *Orchard Tortured Appearances * Why HTF Has Been On Long Hiatuses - Part 2 * Why HTF Has Been On Long Hiatuses - Part 3 * What's In Store Fates Injuries * Grandpop Right In! - Arms scratched up by Flippy's bushes * Grandpop Right In! - Gets a glass splinter in his foot from a broken coffee mug * Grandpop Right In! - Gets punched across The Brick Wall Bar and Steakhouse by Fliqpy. Deaths #Stink Differently - Killed by dead Toothy's teeth. #Orchard Tortured - Bitten in half. Triva * Timid isn't as fond of the raccoon brothers, Lifty and Shifty, as his creator because of a scam they pulled on him once. They said they had a copy of Pokemon LeafGreen that had a legitimate event Mew on it and that he could have it for a lot of money. Being that Timid is also naiive, he turned over a large sum of money for the game without thinking twice about it. But then he took it home and turned it on, only to find that the game was actually a bootleg with no Mew anywhere. * Pasta may be Timid's favorite food, but he also really loves pizza. * Timid is also bisexual. * Despite the fact that he is fifteen years old, Timid still wets the bed and has to wear diapers to bed. * Timid and his family's next door neighbor is Souffle. * Timid feels uneasy around little kids, except ones he knows well, like Cub and Bites. Bites does have an edge over Cub, however. Since Bites really loves Timid, he really likes to hold him and will ask if he can as well as if he’d like to be held by him. Timid is still hesitant to hold Cub, and will only do so if asked if he’d like to. * Flaky has always had a bit of a crush on Timid because both are very shy, but between the age gap between them, and the fact that Timid is already with Eleanor, she is aware that nothing will actually happen there. * Timid is happy if Toothy is happy, but sometimes Timid gets jealous if he feels like Toothy is having more fun with someone else. * To satisfy his large appetite, Timid often ends up over eating. Because of this, he frequently spends time in the bathroom. * Timid’s favorite YouTube channel is Wassabi Productions. Primarily the old content with Rolanda. * He is also skilled at playing the accordion. * When he turns into Turmoil, Timid's eyes turn electric blue and his voice goes from being like Toothy's but with a lower pitch, to a low evil growl, not unlike Flipqy's. He'll also lose his shy, meek personality (Obviously) * Unlike other characters with flipped sides, there a few warning signs that Timid is about to flip: * 1) Sweating * 2) Fists Clenched * 3) Hyperventilating * When Timid starts hyperventilating, anyone who's making fun of someone he holds dear better back off as that's the final warning sign before Turmoil comes out to play. * Timid also has a secret friendship with Scats that nobody else knows about. He listens to him scat and likes his clothes as well. He will also give Scats bandages for any wounds he may have recieved. But this is mostly because Timid doesn’t know what Scats is really like. * Timid’s top five favorite restaurants are: #5 Chick Fil A #4 Buffalo Wild Wings #3 Red Robin #2 The Spaghetti Factory #1 Olive Garden Gallery Category:White Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Rodents Category:Chinchillas Category:Characters with relatives Category:Male Characters Category:Timid-And-Toothy's Characters Category:Shy Character Category:Good characters Category:Teenage Characters Category:Free to Use Category:Characters with evil sides